Liquid Courage
by Moxii
Summary: After being disappointed by the men in their lives, Caroline and Rebekah decide to bond over a few drinks... or more.


Rebekah rolled her lip out in a pout. Tonight had not gone as she planned, turned out Matt wasn't as into her as she thought, and Niklaus had ditched her halfway through the dance. That's how she ended up walking down the streets of Mystic Falls, upset, without shoes, and without her brother. She needed time to herself, time to think, time to calm down... _and time to get drunk, _she thought to herself as she approached the Grill. Straightening her strapless dress she walked into the bar, determined to forget all about the untrustworthy men in her life.

Inside the Grill, Rebekah walked up to the bar, ready for a few shots of their strongest liquor. She came up short when she spotted Caroline there, head on the bar, a half empty bottle of Tequila in her hand. Caroline lifted her heavy head. "I need salt!" she slurred to the bartender, who with an amused expression retrieved what the young girl was asking for. Gathering her dress, Bekah slid onto the stool beside the younger vampire.

"Another bottle while you're at it." Caroline looked up then, hearing the familiar British accent. She groaned when she saw the Original Brat beside her. Just what she needed tonight.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"I needed a drink. What of it?" Rebekah snapped, grabbing the full bottle from the bartender. She eyed Caroline, getting a better look at her. Of course she hadn't known when she left, but by the looks of her bloodshot eyes, and the waves of alcohol rolling off of her, Caroline must have been here a _very _long time.

Caroline shot up, cheeks flamed. "What got your knickers in a twist?" She asked in an awful mocking accent. Bekah couldn't help but snicker at her drunken attempt. "If you must know, your ex-boyfriend played my emotions like a harp. He was only distracting me long enough for Damon to attempt to dagger me. He failed miserably if you hadn't noticed. Then my brother left me by myself. I feel humiliated. " Rebekah wrinkled her nose, angry all over again. "You?"

"Well, your _brother,_" she sneered the word, "left me for _your _ex-boyfriend." With that Caroline took another shot of her Tequila, effectively emptying the bottle. Rebekah laughed a little when the sad frown marred her pretty face.

"Stefan?" Rebekah snorted. "The one and only," Caroline answered with an eyeroll. Bekah smirked, pouring them each another shot. "Well here's to ex-boyfriends and my brother ruining our evening." She slip the shot glass over, and simultaneously they knocked it back.

Two empty Tequila bottles later Caroline and Rebekah were exchanging embarrassing stories about the men who had ruined their night. The two girls were laughing and falling all over each other, earning annoyed glances from the other patrons of the bar. Time seemed to be flying by, and then the bar was mostly empty. The bartender, going unnoticed, cleared his throat, eying the two completely wasted girls.

"We're closing up. You'll have to leave." He said in gravely voice. Caroline flashed Bekah her best puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to stop. I'm having to much fun!" She squealed.

Rebekah smiled at the young vampire. She had no idea that Caroline could actually be fun. "Well, I would suggest let's continue our party at my house, but my brother might be there..." She trailed off biting her lip.

ry

Caroline, caught up in Rebekah's mouth, almost didn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly she perked up. "I know! My mom isn't home tonight, she's working late, we can go to my house." A giggle escaped her mouth. "She has a very large liquor supply we can raid."

"Sounds like a plan." Bekah smiled, hopping off the bar stool, grabbing Caroline's hand, towing her along.

It didn't take long for the two of them to flash over to Caroline's house, just a quick run around the corner and Care was unlocking the front door. Before they even made it out of the entry way Caroline was shucking off her heels, leaving them abandoned in by the door.

"I have got to get out this dress! It's killing me." Caroline called, skipping into her room. Rebekah stood there awkwardly, until Care came out in practically nothing. The small blonde had traded her long blue dress for a pair of shorts and a tight camisole, deciding to go braless. Bekah immediately took notice of the girls nipples straining against the thin fabric. Blushing, she looked away, trying to control her breathing. Caroline gave her a bright smile, turning on her heels. "Come on, kitchen's this way."

Rebekah followed after her, trying to keep her eyes away from Caroline's perfectly sculpted ass, wanting just as badly to get out of her dress. She was starting to feel constricted, uncomfortable. Once in the kitchen Caroline stood on her tiptoes, reaching on the top shelf.

"My mom keeps the good stuff up here. Like I can't reach it." Caroline snorted, throwing a smile over her shoulder. She was still drunk, so her words slurred together just a bit. Her head was swimming, making everything a bit wobbly. "Do you want to get out of your dress? I know how awful it is wearing them for hours on end."

"I don't have anything else to wear." Bekah mumbled, shifting from foot to foot. Stretching like that, still not able to reach whatever it was she was looking for, you could see all the curves that created Caroline Forbes.

"Don't be silly," Caroline cleared her throat, "just strip for right now and then whenever I find this stupid bottle of Rum I can get you something from my closet." She reached further, searching for the stupid bottle. Her mom must have hid it well this time. Not seeing a way out of it, Rebekah reached behind her, pulling the zipper down, her dress sliding down her legs, stepping out.

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "Ugh I can't find it!" She turned around, choking on air. Rebekah stood in the middle of her small kitchen in nothing but a matching set of deep purple lingerie. _Really _expensive, _really flashy _lingerie. Caroline swallowed, suddenly feeling flustered. Here eyes raked up and down Bekah's body hungrily. "Would you settle... for something not as... um... strong?" Her mind was blank, nothing but the image of Rebekah, beautiful, sexy, Rebekah, standing in front of her.

"Forget the drinks Caroline." Bekah mumbled before crashing her lips to Caroline's. Before she could stop herself, Caroline snaked her arms around Rebekah's neck, lacing her fingers to the roots of her blonde hair. It was silky fine to the touch, and Care wanted to do nothing but feel her hair brushing her skin as Rebekah hovered over her. Rebekah, feeling impatient and needy, slid her hands over Caroline's curves, taking delight when she shivered beneath her fingers. Her skin was soft, smooth as silk, and Bekah wanted to nothing more but explore every inch of skin this small girl had to offer.

Caroline pulled back, "My bedroom," she kissed Bekah hungrily again "is over there," another kiss. Rebekah simply nodded, letting Caroline pull her along the way. Before she could register her surroundings, the two girls were lying on a soft blanket.

In a hurry, Rebekah began ripping off Caroline's thin cami, exposing her soft mounds. Before the fabric hit the floor her mouth was on the other girl's flesh, taking the pebble in, nibbling on it. Caroline let out a squeak, gripping the Original's hair again. Her mouth felt like Heaven, her nipple hardening as Rebekah worked her over. Smiling, Bekah moved to the other breast, kissing it softly before biting down again, Caroline let out a hiss of pleasure. "Bekah." She sighed, her breath escaping. Rebekah loved the sound of her name on the other girl's lips, and would do anything to hear it again. Slowly, she let her hand travel south, taking in all Care had to offer, before finally reaching her goal. Biting down again, she slid two fingers into Caroline's dripping core. The other vampire let out a strangled moan of pleasure, her hips thrusting forward at the intrusion.

Rebekah began pumping at a slow and steady rhythm, her thumb making small circles on her clit. She began to pepper small, sexy, kisses over the rest of Caroline's body. She loved the sounds she was making, the half squeals, half moans flowing from that delectable mouth. Rebekah loved her mouth, it was soft, supple, and needed to be occupied. Still pumping in and out of Caroline, Bekah kissed her again, her tongue sliding in, asking for entrance. As her lips explored her mouth above, her fingers below could tell that Caroline was almost to her limit, the occasional flick to her clit caused her breath to hitch each time.

"Bekah," she panted "Bekah, I'm gonna – Oh god I'm gonna –" Suddenly Rebekah pulled her fingers away from Caroline's heated center. "What the hell Rebekah!" Caroline was angry, not only had she stopped her wonderful fingers, she had also stopped kissing her. "That is totally not-" Caroline cut off once Rebekah's mouth descended on her nether lips. Her mind went blank, completely wiped clean. Bekah's tongue was magic. She did things with that tongue that Caroline didn't even know was possible, she rolled it, just in the right spot, and then pulled on her lips slightly with her teeth, causing Care's legs to shake violently. She was sure it couldn't get better than that, when Rebekah thrust her fingers in again, using vampire speed, and slid her teeth into the smooth skin of Caroline's thigh.

Her vision went white as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Bekah licked at her thigh lazily as Caroline tried to regain her composer, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Bekah was hovering over her, a smirk playing at her lips. She leaned down, kissing her gently, but with a fiery passion underneath. "Go to sleep." Rebekah whispered against her skin. To exhausted to do much else, Caroline nodded and drifted off, naked flesh against Rebekah's own smooth skin.

Caroline woke the next morning, a hand casually draped over her, groping her breast like it was a life preserver. She knew the other person was awake, because once she opened her eyes the hand gripped tighter, her nipples pebbling beneath the palm. Care turned over, a satisfied smile on her face, and was met with shining blue eyes.

"Morning love." That luscious accent purred in her ear. Caroline pecked her on the lips. "Good morning baby becks."


End file.
